The present invention generally relates to a printable business form or label that can be adhered to a package, and more particularly to a foldable shipping label that includes ruggedized tear strip features.
The use of shipping labels in the transport of commercial goods is well-known in the art. Typically, such devices include one or more printable surfaces upon which invoice, packing, contents, shipping addresses, receipts and related sundry indicia are placed. The printable surfaces often include a pressure-sensitive adhesive affixed at discrete locations such that the label is removably affixed to a backing sheet. Upon removal from the backing sheet, which is typically a paper liner with a silicone (or similar release material) coating, the label can then be securely fastened to a package to be shipped. One specialized form of shipping label is the folded, or tuck, label, which includes one or more label panels folded underneath another panel, then adhered to a package. By arrangement of one or more folds into a flap-like configuration with perforated peripheries, removal of portions of the label (each possibly including one or more forms of the aforementioned indicia) may be effected even after the label has been adhered to a package. This particular form of shipping label is advantageous because it permits some information to be readily apparent on an outer overlayer panel, while other information remains hidden until the overlayer panel is removed. It additionally permits removal of portions of the information needed by various concerns along the chain of distribution of the package from its point of origin to its final destination.
The traditional approach to facilitating the retrieval of the hidden label panels has been to perforate or score the exposed label surface, such that it tears along a preferred path, thereby providing access to the one or more labels underneath. Additional features to further improve the tearing process have been employed. For example, a pair of parallel perforations can be included to form a xe2x80x9ctear stripxe2x80x9d. Similarly, a tab may be provided at the end of the tear strip to enable a user to employ a simple grasping movement with the fingers. However, these approaches have disadvantages. For example, since most labels use paper and paper-like products as the printable substrate, the perforations may extend in not only with-grain directions, but cross-grain as well. The anisotropic structural characteristics of the substrate become manifest upon an attempted tear, as tears in the with-grain direction tend to be smooth and straight, while those in the cross-grain direction produce jagged, uneven results, potentially compromising the indicia printed thereon. This problem is exacerbated by the single ply thickness of the tabs or tear strips.
To avoid the occurrence of weakened tear strips, other methods have incorporated multiple plies, typically combining either separate sheets in an aligned arrangement, or continuous or connected sheets that are accordion (or Z-) folded. These methods often include the aforementioned tab and perforation features. These approaches have disadvantages, too, in that to achieve the multiple ply construction, separate printing or aligning steps are required, thus increasing costs. Similarly, when multiple-layers with added adhesive are superimposed one on top of another for cut-sheet applications, such as those where single sheets are loaded into a printer cartridge, the greater thickness corresponding to the portions with adhesive produces an uneven, or leaning, stack. This can limit the number of sheets stackable into the printer cartridge, thereby necessitating increased operator oversight, with concomitant extra expense. Similar problems arise for packaging and refolding, as the increased volume and decreased symmetry make handling more cumbersome.
Consequently, what is needed is a tuck label that promotes low-cost fabrication techniques coupled with a secure, reliable device for accessing vital shipping information applicable to all forms of label stock, including roll, fan fold, continuous and cut sheet.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a tuck label without the disadvantages of the prior art is described. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a tuck label with a substrate portion, a single, continuous piece label portion and at least one score line disposed within the label portion is described. The substrate portion further includes a release. surface disposed thereon. The label portion includes first and second faces, each of which can receive printable indicia thereon. Adhesive layers can be deployed at various places on the second face to facilitate removable adhesion between the label and substrate portions. This adhesion scheme may provide substantially full-perimeter closure capability of the label portion upon deployment onto the surface of a shipping package. The label portion outer boundaries are indicated by a plurality of top, bottom and side edges, with the side edges substantially perpendicular to the ones on the top and bottom. As used in conjunction with the present disclosure, the term xe2x80x9csubstantiallyxe2x80x9d refers to an arrangement of elements or features that, while in theory would be expected to exhibit exact correspondence or behavior, may, in practice embody something slightly less than exact. The label portion is optionally defined by first and second orthogonal patterns, where the first orthogonal pattern runs generally parallel to the axis of the label portion being fed into a label printing device, while the second orthogonal pattern is coplanar with, but rotated 90xc2x0 with respect to the first. Described as such, the structural makeup of the label portion is similar to most conventional paper products and related xe2x80x9ctwo-dimensionalxe2x80x9d printable surfaces in that it includes a length dimension (first orthogonal pattern) and a width dimension (second orthogonal pattern). At least one fold line is located on the label, and extends parallel to the second orthogonal pattern to define adjacent print panels above and below the fold line.
The score line is broken up into a series of linearly-extending segments, and helps to divide up the label portion into various regions, including a mount region, a printable surface region and a pull tab region. The mount region occupies at least a part of the outer boundaries of the label, and constitutes the frame-like part of the label portion. Upon removal of the label portion from the substrate portion, the mount region can be fixedly attached to an article being labelled, such that once affixed, it typically becomes a permanent or semipermanent part of the article. To establish this permanent or semipermanent relationship, the mount region includes discrete amounts of the aforementioned adhesive layers disposed on its second face side. The printable surface region occupies a part of the label that is at least partially surrounded by the mount region, and includes the adjacent print panels that straddle the one or more fold lines discussed above. It is upon the adjacent print panels that the various forms of printed indicia commonly associated with the commercial shipping of goods can be placed, either by hand, or by conventional printing processes, such as laser, ink-jet and thermal transfer printing. The pull tab region is disposed between at least a part of the mount region and at least a part of the printable surface region, and is defined by parallel cut lines extending at least most of the length in the first orthogonal pattern direction of the adjacent print panels such that the cut lines are orthogonally intersected by the one or more fold lines. By extending away from both sides of the one or more fold lines, the parallel cut lines form one or more sets of upper and lower strips of a pull tab. At least one of each set of upper and lower strips includes a layer of adhesive. The adhesive layers disposed on the discrete parts of the second face of the label portion facilitate releasable adhesion between the label portion and the substrate portion. When the label portion is ready for use, and is removed from the substrate portion, it can then be folded along the one or more fold lines. This creates in the adjacent print panels a hinged, stacked arrangement. This also results in the one or more upper pull tab strips becoming adhesively bonded to and stackably aligned with the one or more lower pull tab strips, which in turn creates a multiple-ply reinforced pull tab from the single, continuous label. The resulting pull tab is more robust than a single-ply version, where the stacked alignment of the parallel cut lines of the upper and lower pull tab strips ensures a clean, even tear along the preferred path defined by the cut lines.
Optionally, when the label portion is made up of fibrous material, such as paper or paperlike products, the first and second orthogonal patterns can be substantially aligned in a with-grain and cross-grain direction, respectively. This results in a tuck label with grain orientations similar to that of conventional paper being fed into a conventional printer. The score line (and its associated score line segments) in the label portion of the tuck label can also be perforate, which helps it to be separated along preferred paths. To minimize the number of cuts made in the label portion, at least one of the perforate line segments in the mount region can be common with one of the parallel cut lines of the pull tab, as could one of the perforate line segments defining the printable surface region. Furthermore, the tuck label can optionally have adhesive disposed on at least a part of both surfaces of the second face corresponding to the pull tab region such that both the one or more upper pull tab strips and the one or more lower pull tab strips have adhesive backing. The parallel cut lines that define the pull tab region are preferably aligned substantially in the first orthogonal pattern direction. The width of the pull tab, defined by the parallel cut lines, can also be of specific dimensions, preferably between one eighth and three fourths of an inch wide. One or more sets of first and second starter cuts can be included in the pull tab such that, upon folding, the pull tab has an easily grippable end. This can be accomplished by having one of each set of first and second starter cuts disposed adjacent the printable surface region, while the other is disposed adjacent the mount region, and each of the first and second starter cuts are aligned with the parallel cut lines on the pull tab, with the first of the first and second starter cuts bisected by the fold line. Preferably, the length of the first of the first and second starter cuts is approximately one half inch long, with the length of the second of the first and second starter cuts approximately one quarter inch long. In addition, the second face corresponding to the first and second starter cuts of the pull tab can be free of any adhesive, thus fostering improved grippability and ease of removal features.
Additionally, the printable surface region can include adhesive on at least a part of its segment of the label portion""s second face. Furthermore, there may be adhesive-free gaps extending linearly through one or more of the adhesive segments. These gaps may be spaced such that when a printer wheel or roller comes in contact with, and exerts pressure upon, the tuck label, it does so only on the gap so that pressure arising out of the contact is not transferred to any adhesive-containing portion. Other options may include having the mount region extend around at least three sides of the label portion to ensure thorough protection for the edges of the tuck label. The one or more fold lines can also be perforate. Furthermore, a centrally-disposed protruding section with a lower edge hounded by one of the one or more fold lines and upper edge defined by a score line can be included in the printable surface region of the label portion. This protruding section may include adhesive deposited on at least a part of its portion of the second face to permit the protruding section to be affixed to an article once the label portion has been removed from the substrate portion, folded, and placed on the article. In a preferred configuration, a layer of release material is placed on at least a part of the second face of the printable surface region of the label portion. This release material (such as silicone) could be placed on a part of the lower print panel such that it engages a layer of adhesive disposed on a mirror-image part of the upper print panel when the two panels are folded, one on top of the other, along the one or more fold lines. As an additional option, a substantially equivalent thickness of adhesive layer extends substantially around the entire periphery of the label portion to ensure that a stacked arrangement of a plurality of the tuck labels in their unfolded state exhibits substantially no stackwise unevenness, and further ensuring that all of the plurality of edges is securable to the article to be labelled. The former attribute is important in the storing of tuck labels prior to use, as well as upon arrangement in a conventional printer feeder tray, as, irrespective of feed orientation, no lean in even a large stack of labels is evident. The latter attribute is valuable for tuck labels that could otherwise become dislodged due to frictional and shear-like rubbing between adjacent surfaces with labels disposed thereon.
Moreover, the tuck labels of the present invention lend themselves to continuous roll production. Thus, numerous tuck labels can easily be fabricated from a continuous web of label and substrate stock. Cut-sheet forms (suitable for modem office printers, such as laser printers) can also be easily formed from a continuous web of stock, as can fan-folded forms suitable for continuous feed printers. In such cut-sheet configurations, each tuck label can be individually mounted to a single cut sheet each of which may then be subsequently stacked in a conventional paper tray of a printer device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a tuck label includes a label portion, a substrate portion and a series of perforate line segments disposed in the label portion. The label portion is from a single piece of label material, such as paper or paper-like printable material, and is defined by with-grain and cross-grain orthogonal patterns. At least the first face is printable, and at least the second face may have adhesive disposed on at least a part of its surface. The label portion is defined at the periphery by at least a top edge, a bottom edge, and a plurality of side edges substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom edges. The label portion further includes a substantially horizontal cross-grain fold line extending between at least two of the side edges, thereby dividing the printable first face into adjacent upper and lower print panels. The substrate portion is releasably adhered to the label portion through the adhesive. The series of perforate line segments help to define a plurality of regions, including a mount region, a printable surface region and a pull tab region. The mount region forms a frame-like part that occupies at least a part of the outer boundaries of the label portion, and includes the majority of adhesive disposed on the second face of the label portion, with at least part of the mount region having adhesive disposed on its second face side. The printable surface region includes the adjacent upper and lower print panels, while the pull tab region, which is disposed between at least a part of the mount region and at least a part of the printable surface region, is further defined by at least two with-grain perforate lines extending at least most of the with-grain length of the adjacent print panels such that the two with-grain perforate lines are substantially bisected by the cross-grain fold line, and are in substantially the first orthogonal pattern direction of the adjacent upper and lower print panels such that the with-grain perforate lines extend away from both sides of the fold line, thereby forming at least upper and lower pull tab strips. At least one of the strips includes adhesive disposed on at least a part of its second face such that, upon removal of the label portion from the substrate portion and subsequent folding of the label portion along the substantially horizontal fold line, a hinged, stacked arrangement of the adjacent upper and lower printable surfaces is created. The upper pull tab strip is adhesively bonded to and stackably aligned with the lower pull tab strip, thereby creating a multiple-ply reinforced pull tab from the single piece label portion.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, a method of using a tuck label with a reinforced pull tab is disclosed. The method includes removing a single piece label portion of the tuck label from a substrate portion, where the single piece label portion includes at least a mount region, a printable surface region and a pull tab region, all separated from one another by a series of score line segments, and wherein the pull tab region is further defined by at least two substantially parallel cut lines extending at least most of the length in the first orthogonal pattern direction of the printable surface region such that the substantially parallel cut lines are orthogonally intersected by a fold line disposed within the pull tab and printable surface regions; folding the label portion substantially along the fold line until at least a portion of the opposing label portion sides come into adhesive contact with one another, thereby causing the parallel cut lines of the upper pull tab strip to stackably align with those of the lower pull tab strip to form a multiple-ply pull tab from the single piece label portion; and adhesively applying the label portion to a surface of an article to be shipped.
Optionally, the method includes the additional step of printing indicia on at least a portion of the label portion prior to removing the label portion from the substrate portion. This additional printing step may be performed either manually or with the use of automated equipment, such as a label printing device. In the case of automated printing, the tuck labels can be fed either continuously, where the substrate portion is part of a large, continuous web, or individually, where the substrate is divided up into discrete cut sheets. Another step may include lifting a starter cut that has been disposed on the pull tab. Another optional step includes placing a layer of release material on one of the print panels such that the release material engages a layer of adhesive disposed on a mirror-image part of the upper print panel when the two panels are folded, one on top of the other, along the one or more fold lines. Similarly, other optional steps may comprise: grasping at least one end of the pull tab that has been folded over from the single sheet of label portion of a tuck label, wherein the pull tab has starter cuts to facilitate the grasping; removing the pull tab from between the adjacent mount and printable surface regions; grasping at least one edge of the printable surface region; and separating at least one of the printable surface panels by tearing at least one of the printable surface panels along predetermined perforation lines until it is no longer attached to the mount region. Another additional step may include printing indicia (either manually, or through an automated print mechanism, such as a laser printer) on the printable surface region of the label portion. Another step could include dividing up the tuck labels into individual cut sheets prior to removal of the single piece label portion, such that one label portion is adhesively affixed to one substrate portion, and that the individual cut sheets can be stacked in order to be more easily stored, transported or printed onto. The printing step may be further defined by sending the printable surface region to an automated print mechanism while the printable surface region is adhesively affixed to a continuous web of substrate portion.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description embodied herein.